Luffy and Nami's Decision
by nathanpetithomme
Summary: After Nami forgets to take her birth control, Luffy and Nami have to make a decision that impacts the crew's adventure... See what happens to a pregnant Nami and a worried Luffy as they continue their voyage to Cocoyashi Village


It's been a few months since Luffy has been Pirate King and he's kicked so much Marine and Pirate Butt that he's literally invincible. They had just combined all the Seas and now they were heading to Alabasta to go reconnect with Vivi.

Nami awoke to Luffy snoring on her bed. The room Franky had built them had it's own bathhouse, a big closet for thier clothes, and other things that made them happy. Still in thier naked forms, Nami pulled the blanket back onto her as she felt Luffy's hands wrap around her waist and tugged her close to him spooning her.

"Nami... Don't leave yet... It's still early... Sanji isn't even awake...," Luffy mumbled into her hair.

"Fine, but you owe me for this," Nami said as she snuggled back in bed. She remembered last night how she had gotten drunk, but Luffy took her home. She seduced him and found herself naked the next morning. But, her captain was not new to the love life at all.

"OH NO! I forgot to take the birth control pills," Nami thought as she got out of his hands.

"Nami... Why?" Luffy said mumbling into his pillow. She covered herself in the blanket that had been covering Luffy and searched her cabinet.

"HEY! NAMI, DON'T RIP THE BLANKET OFF ME WHILE I'M SLEEPING THAT'S RUDE!" Luffy yelled irritated by the rude way he was awoken.

"I'M LOOKING FOR THE BIRTH CONTROL PILLS! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DOESN'T WANT A BABY! SO SHUT IT!" Nami yelled as she punched him back. She grabbed her bottle of pills and shook it but heard nothing.

"You can't be kidding me, IT'S EMPTY!" Nami yelled as she fell into the bed about ready to faint.

"We can just go buy some at the next island, no biggy!" Luffy said.

"NO, I need to take them now before the sperm gets to the egg! I need Chopper!" yelled Nami as she wrapped herself in a towel and wrapped her hair in a towel. She ran to the medical room and found Chopper sleeping over medicine he was making yesterday.

"CHOPPER! WAKE UP!" Nami yelled as she shook him awake.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" he heard as he saw Nami violently waking him up. He rubbed his eyes and asked what the problem was.

"Do you by the chance have birth control medicine?" Nami asked blushing slightly.

"AHHH! YOU RAN OUT! I JUST GAVE YOU THIS A MONTH AGO!" Chopper yelled as he grabbed at the bottle and looked inside of it.

"HOW BUSY ARE YOU WOMAN?" yelled Chopper at Nami.

"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT, IT'S LUFFY'S FAULT!" yelled Nami. Chopper immediately ran to his counter and digged in his counter and was fishing in it for something.

"I CANT FIND IT!" Chopper yelled but he soon touched something and smiled. He started to chew on it.

"COTTON CANDY!" Nami screamed as she hit him across the head.

"But, cotton candy helps calm me down!"

"BUT IM THE ONE THAT NEEDS THE CALMING!" Nami yelled as she knelt down and falsely cried to herself.

"Why, oh why did I marry a horny idiot? I'LL KILL HIM!" Nami yelled in agony as she grew mad.

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy yelled as he walked into the room. As soon as he walked in his face was swollen and Chopper was soon operating on it.

"I just wanted to say I found one pill on the counter, but that's okay!" Luffy said as he held up his hand to show her the pill.

"Oh my god, I love you!" Nami yelled taking the pill away from him and taking water to swallow the pill. She soon gave Luffy a peck on the cheek and whispered something into his ear which made his now fixed face blush by his nose. Nami walked out of the room to her room to go get ready for the rest of the day.

"AHH, Chopper! AHHH! I need to give Nami a bath!" Luffy blurted out as he soon left the room.

"Give her a bath?" Chopper asked himself as he was in confusement. He decided to start working on birth control medicine for Nami since he knew she would use up that one pill very soon.

******* 2 months later*******

Nami and Luffy were snuggling next to each other. Luffy was in his boxers and Nami was in a tiny nightgown. Luffy seemed to be blushing a lot as Nami's hand was under the cover. Soon after her hand came up and Luffy was drooling out the side of his mouth. As Nami started to fall asleep Luffy brought her close and spooned her before not too soon, Nami felt sickness and quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come too?" Luffy asked worriedly as he saw Nami was struggling to open the door. She soon opened it and ran in to the toilet and barfed just on time. He heard her barf some more as he heard her sniffle. Luffy walked to the bathroom to find Nami slumped over next to the toilet with her hand hugging her head.

"You didn't like our time just a few minutes ago? I could do better," Luffy said.

"Idiot, get Chopper," Nami said as she barfed again.

Chopper was back and had Luffy carry Nami to the infirmary. Chopper checked her and took blood samples that he quickly examined. Chopper winced and suddenly a bead of sweat went down his brow.

"Impossible," Chopper said as he took closer looks at the blood samples. Luffy had just put a towel on Nami's head and held her hand until he heard a canon ball shoot outside and rock the ship.

"SHIP AHEAD!" Ussop yelled as the ship was rocking more outside. He heard yelling and gun shots from the deck.

"CHOPPER! Cmon! Is Nami OKAY OR NOT!?" Luffy yelled as he heard Ussop call his name again. The sound of running feet sounded as he used his Observation Haki to see that there were many fodder pirates running on his ship while Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brooke, Robin, and Ussop were outside fighting with them.

"Luffy, Nami's okay but there's bigger news! But I have to tell Nami first! I'll keep her safe in here and you go help the others.

"No! They can handle themselves, Nami's sick and you won't tell me the big picture!" Luffy yelled. Nami squeezed his hand and nodded him on.

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked.

"Of course, now go! Sickness shouldn't beat a pirate," Nami said as Chopper fixed her towel. Luffy ran outside to join the others in a fight. He saw that it was the Marines trying to capture them again and this time they sent a Vice Admiral to fight against him.

"About time!" Zoro yelled as he clashed swords with the Vice Admiral again, while he saw Robin clutching the opponents, Ussop and Brook shooting them down and Franky attacking the vessel.

"Nami, this may be hard to think, but something has happened to you," Chopper said to her. He lay next to her as he said these things.

"What's happening?" Nami asked kind of annoyed but feeling better from the shot Chopper had given her.

"Nami... You're pregnant," Chopper said. Nami fainted at the word "pregnant".

"PREGNANT!" Nami yelled as she got off the bed.

"I'm not pregnant, the only time I forgot was that one night, but other than that I did good and abstained some and took my birth pills," Nami said as she grabbed Chopper by the face.

"Maybe it's that one time where you were careless that you got pregnant, you're three months in!" Chopper said matter of factedly.

"Three months!" Nami said as she grabbed at her own face.

"But, Chopper how can I tell Luffy! He's going to be so mad and he's going to be mad that I ruined his dream. He wants to be a free man, I want to accomplish my dream as well as mine, and with a baby that's a lot of responsibility," Nami said getting sad.

"And you and Luffy have been together for almost two years now Nami, did you see how much he needed you against BlackBeard when BlackBeard took you away," Chopper said remembering how Luffy was literally punching pirate ships in half looking for Nami and seeing his screams everyday before he found her and how much he injured BlackBeard after he found him.

"I guess, but I just don't know what to tell him," Nami said looking down at the ground. She led her hand to her belly and rubbed it a little.

Luffy who had been listening outside the door before going in had fallen to the ground in shock. He remembered his talk with Robin before about how Nami could have gotten pregnant. Luffy remembered how much Nami had loved those kids in Punk Hazard, how she had saved them and wanted so much for their safety. Having fun with Momo-chan, letting him in their bed and abstaining from sexual intercourse for about a month no matter how much she wanted her Luffy, how she treated him like her own child and cared so much for him. He suddenly smiled to himself.

"She does want a baby, if it's a baby she wants then it's a baby she gets!" Luffy said smacking his hands together. As he got up from the ground he saw the door open up and saw Nami walking out of it.

"Ahaha, Luffy!" Nami said as she scratched at the back of her head. He smiled at her and brought her in for a kiss.

"Don't worry, I know all about it! We're having a boy!" Luffy yelled.

"WHAT! Nami's Pregnant!"

"WHAT! Nami-Swan is Pregnant? yelled a concerned Sanji.

"WOW! Nami-sis is pregnant!" yelled Franky. Nami cursed Luffy's big mouth as she sulked down. Robin appeared next to Nami and chuckled.

"Are you happy?" Robin asked.

"I am, but I'm scared," Nami said as she felt at her small stomach.

"Don't worry, Nami! He'll be strong like me and smart like you!" Luffy said enthusiastically as she looked at Luffy with pained eyes.

"I can't believe you're taking this so well, while inside I'm just struggling," Nami said as she walked to her room and closed the door with a slam.

"Nami?" Luffy said as he held up his hands.

"Good job, captain," Zoro said.

"She'll need some time, maybe you should go comfort her," Robin suggested.

"But Nami's scary when she's mad," Luffy said as he denied her offer.

"You're acting like you're the one who was the bottom," Zoro said scoffing.

"OF COURSE I WASN'T!" Luffy yelled as he started to act like a kid.

"Then man up and go!" Zoro said.

"Fine!" Luffy said as he walked to their room. He saw Nami inside crying as she was curled up on the bed.

"Nami, why are you crying?"

"Because, I ruined your dream, your dream of being the freest man on the Seas," Nami said as she started to wipe her tears away.

"How did you ruin my dream? You're the one that makes my dream worth living for," Luffy said non chalantly as he sat her up and wiped the tears from her face.

"But, a baby... It's a lot of work to keep care of, and a lot of care for me since I'll be extremely weak," Nami said.

"So... It's not only mine, it's yours as well, it's ours," Luffy said as he hugged Nami close to him.

"Stop acting so cool with this, you're the Pirate King, a baby can't be raised on this ship!" Nami yelled as she started to get mad with Luffy being so optimistic.

"So... He can just be raised on the ship, we're not leaving him anywhere! I know how it feels to be left abandoned, and I'm not letting one of my own alone just for my selfish reasons," Luffy demanded.

"Do you not understand, Marines will be constantly trying to kill us and turn us in, then they'll soon take the baby to kill of the Pirate King's bloodline!" Nami said hitting onto his chest.

Luffy taking Nami's words considerately was lost at words. He seemed to think everything he said over again as he tried to find something to retaliate.

"You're leaving me, again?" Luffy asked lost for words.

"I would love to get to Cocoyashi village for the baby to be raised there and I can raise it, it needs a mother if it doesn't have a father," Nami said fiddling with Luffy's shirt.

"The village would be a nice place to raise a child, but you'll be back, right," asked Luffy looking into her eyes.

"Of course, but not soon, maybe when he's 12 we can let him along, he can be a sailor boy and he'll be strong like you said he will be and I can teach him some education as well," Nami said as this hurt her to say.

"But, where am I supposed to find a navigator?" Luffy asked pained by Nami's words. Nami sat upon Luffy's lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Maybe I can leave him with Nojiko... And... I'll come back as soon as I can once I'm healed," Nami said as she thought about it.

"Leaving the boy without a mother or father is harsh, he'd wonder why his parents never loved him, he'll find friends but it won't make up for the void in his heart for his parents," Luffy said as he started to poor his own feelings onto Nami.

"It's just too much, Nami... Just too much," Luffy said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"You should stay with him, I'll contact Alabasta soon to find me a temporary navigator," Luffy said as he kissed her.

"You should stay here, I'll bring you some food," Luffy said as he set her down and left the room.

"Luffy, wait!" Nami said as her words were not heard.


End file.
